


Insubordination

by shenala



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, POV Female Character, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 02:56:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16053995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenala/pseuds/shenala
Summary: You disobeyed orders on a mission, Steve is not impressed.Female reader-insert.





	Insubordination

You were screwed. That was an absolute certainty.

You'd known that at the time of course, as you ignored Steve's orders and went back into a building he'd demanded you leave; a building that was collapsing and that you only just made it out from before all that was left of it was a cloud of dust. 

You'd known it when he marched over to you and wrenched you away from the woman you'd rescued, when he'd hissed at you furiously, "you nearly died." 

And you'd known it when you'd made the clever decision to smile at him and say "nearly being the important part Cap."

Except that hadn't been a clever decision and as you'd walked away to help the rest of the team you'd started a mental chant of "I'm so screwed."  
\--------------------------   
Now you were in your usual seat on the QuinJet helping Clint wrap some bandages around his hands and you could feel Steve's anger burning a hole in the top of your head. 

You'd always been aware of when he was looking at you, whether it was a slight shift in the air as he noticed you'd entered a room or the heat of his gaze when he first caught sight of your outfit for one of Tony's parties. But you'd never felt the weight of his glare quite like this before. You were in trouble, that was indisputable. The question wasn't if you'd face his fury, it was when. 

As the jet touched down you were quick to leap from your seat and you'd already set foot on the rear ramp before it had even completed its descent. Maybe if you could just get inside before him you'd be able to postpone the inevitable. 

But trying to outrun a super soldier is as ineffective as trying to hold back the tide and his strong, burning grip wrapped around the top of your arm before your feet had touched solid ground, jerking you close to his body as he bent to brush his voice against your ear, "Inside. Now.", all the while walking the pair of you towards the entryway.   
\-------------------------- 

As the team channelled inside, Steve kept his gaze locked firmly on you as he spoke to everyone this time, "We'll debrief tomorrow" before moving you in the direction of the elevator. 

"Uh, Cap? You sure?" came the bemused reply from Tony. After all, Steve was the one who insisted on debriefing immediately after missions. Showers, food, sleep could all wait. Details were best discussed when fresh he declared.

He ignored Tony and it was Bucky that spoke up next, taking a cautious step that matched his tone as he moved towards the pair of you, "Steve..."

He wouldn't ignore Bucky, you thought and you were right, but his eyes never moved from you as he shook his head almost imperceptibly, "Not now Buck" before stepping into the waiting elevator.

The ride up to your floor was silent as you stood side by side facing the door; he may have removed his hand from your arm and his gaze from your form but his presence was still burning next to you and it took all your willpower to stop yourself from reaching out to him. 

A crack broke through your resolve as you exited to your shared living space, him leading the way; now resolutely not looking at you. 

"Steve" you ventured quietly, "I'm sorry, I--" you weren't sure what you were going to say but you were cut-off before you could get that far as he whirled around to face you, his bright blue eyes blazing with fury as his jaw set into the tight line you'd witnessed countless enemies flee from. 

His walk towards you was one of a predator stalking their prey and before you'd comprehended what was happening he had you pressed to the wall; close enough that you could feel the disturbance in the air as he breathed but not enough to be touching, and how you cursed yourself for craving his touch even at moments like this. 

Placing his hands on the wall behind you, one either side of your head, he bent his head to place his lips just in front of yours as he asked in a hard voice, "You're sorry? What for?" 

Steve had no interest in waiting for your response as he moved to murmur in your right ear "For disobeying orders?" before switching to your left "For joking about nearly dying?" and then back to centre as he moved to whisper against your forehead, his breath hot on your skin, "Well? Which is it?" 

While Steve seemed unaffected you were anything but. The front of his suit was just brushing against yours, the way he caged your head with his hands had you reeling with memories of him doing the same but in your bed, his breath against your skin paired with the slightest caress from his beard had your skin burning and while you knew that his Captain voice should've had you saluting or cowering, this time it was having an entirely different effect and you knew he was acutely aware of the reactions he was drawing from you. 

With a whimper, you tilted your head just enough to make eye contact as you replied just as quietly, "all of it. I'm sorry for all of it."

Pressing a tender kiss to your forehead his next words sent goosebumps blooming up and down your spine, "No. You're not. But you will be."   
\-------------------------- 

As he stepped away from you your body arched towards him, aching for his closeness again but as he dropped his hands to clasp the belt of his suit, feet hip-width apart you barely contained a gasp as you took in his commanding stance. 

"Take off your uniform" came the calm order and you scrambled to comply until you were stood in front of him wearing only your underwear waiting for his next demand.

He remained unmoved as he spoke again, "Turn around. Hands on the wall. Feet spread." 

Flattening your palms against the wall you did as you were told and waited as desire paired with nervous anticipation blazed through your body. 

His movements were as stealthy as the suit he wore and you didn't realize he had moved until you felt him behind you. One hand moved to press yours into the wall as he moved his lips to just below your ear and murmured against the skin there "Don't move your hands. Understood?" 

"Yes Steve" you whimpered, but at the sharp nick of his teeth against your neck, you tried again "Yes Captain". Evidently, that was better as his lips soothed the bite he'd just inflicted.

Both of his hands then moved to your hips, grasping a hold of your underwear before leisurely pulling them down and lifting your legs one by one to remove them. 

One of his hands then moved to trail up and down your spine, goosebumps blossoming in the wake of his fingers while he moved the other torturously slowly down the front of your body. "Please Steve" you gasped, unable to catch yourself before you uttered the words. 

A dark chuckle came in reply before you felt him press fully against your back, both hands now back on your hips as he peppered kisses up and down your neck, "I'll let you get away with that one" he growled, "I won't be so generous if you do it again". Swallowing hard, you could only manage a breathless nod in response. 

His left hand maintained it's scorching grip on your hip while the right began to move again, even slower than before as you fought to stay silent and still. 

Finally, after what felt like hours his fingers brushed against your clit, bringing an undeniable spasm from your hips as he started up a consistent rhythm against it, coaxing whimpers from your mouth which turned to moans as he moved to dip his fingers inside of you, causing you to drop your head forward to rest against the wall. By now you were barely holding yourself up, instead, it was only Steve's embrace that kept you standing. 

As Steve continued to drag out a torturous pace moving in and out as you dripped down your thighs, you were barely even aware of the fervent pleas falling from your lips like prayers. 

Just as you felt your body start to tense in anticipation he was gone, causing you to cry out at the sudden absence. 

You fell silent as you heard his belt fall to the floor, followed by the tell-tale sound of his zipper as your breathing ramped up.

He was swift and gentle as he spun you, your back now pressed to the wall as he lifted you to wrap your arms around his neck, your legs around his hips and then with a single, confident thrust he was inside of you.

Usually, he'd give you time to adjust but not today, he was fully seated within your heat and already picking up a furious pace as you clung desperately to his shoulders, cries flying from your mouth as he buried his face in your neck. 

Sensing the approach of your peak he pressed tender but heated kisses to your jaw and coaxed you with encouragement, "Come on sweetheart, let go, show me how sorry you are." Crying out as your body tensed, his own groans followed swiftly as he spilled inside you.  
\-------------------------- 

Still inside of you, Steve tightened his grip as he began to walk towards the bathroom; you barely had the strength to even hold on as your head felt too heavy to lift from its spot rested under his chin.

Setting you down on top of the toilet gently, Steve disentangled himself from you just long enough to strip out of his suit before picking you back up and stepping into the already blistering heat of the shower.

With tender caresses he washed your skin clean before you repeated the process on him, neither of you speaking; communicating instead through the gentle kisses you peppered against one another. 

It wasn't until you were both standing wrapped in towels that you spoke again, dropping your gaze to the floor as your murmured, "I really am sorry Steve. I didn't want to disobey you, I just had to try and get her out."

Stepping close, he hooked a single finger under your chin to tilt your face up to his before pressing a kiss to your forehead, "I know, but you're irreplaceable to me. Losing you is not something I'm willing to allow."

Pulling you in tight to his chest you rubbed against him affectionately and whispered a quiet promise, "I'll do as I'm told next time. I love you." His own "I love you" was uttered against your hair as he breathed you in and thanked the universe for putting you in his world.


End file.
